Harry Potter and The stone's messenger
by Darkarts Master
Summary: Remix of #1- Harry's first year at Hogwarts he meets up with Ron, Hermione and a strange new girl with a dark past. Please R/R- Ch.10 now up! New couples!
1. Ch.1-The tragody

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes:  
Hello, and welcome to my little masterpiece on the Internet! This isn't my official first fanfic because I am the author of other stories but this is my first Harry Potter fic. It may be a little confusing at parts that I beg for your pardon. Anyways, this story is about a Harry in the first one, I added some stuff and cut out some stuff from the book. I have read the first book and am working on the second one and yes, I have watched the movie; very good may I add. This also has some romance in it and a surprise ending unlike the book! You'll just have to wait to figure it all out!   
-Sincerely-  
*-Dark arts Master-*  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Ron or anyone else she made up but I do own this fic, my name, my fan fictional character, and stuff that I made up. Ok, now that we have that strait you can go on to read the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ch.1-The Tragedy  
  
A sweet melody floated through the air as Lilly Potter tucked in her son, Harry Potter into bed. She sang to him softly as he felt asleep slowly. James Potter came in with their second child. Lilly quietly sang to the two little children. Suddenly there was a loud bang downstairs. As a reaction James grabbed his wand for protection. A black robe with an unseen body floated up the stairs toward the nursery. Lilly grabbed the children and held onto them. The figure moved closer to them apparently floating. Lilly ran for her and James room. She swung the door open and ran through. "I'm warning you...join me or perish!" The figure yelled. James stuck his wand out in front of him and shot out a blue beam at the figure. The figure pushed the beam aside. And leaped for Lilly who was now inside their room. It hurled a beam of light at Lilly and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. The children went flying and landed on the floor, they began to cry loudly. The figure floated toward the children. "Onasia Frizira!" James Potter screamed as an icy beam shot out at the figure. It froze in mere step. James ran and grabbed the children. The figure broke free from the icy grip and floated toward James who was halfway down the hall. James couldn't shoot anything more at it because he had to carry both children in his arms. It crept closer every second. "Your pathetic magic is of no use, join me!" it screamed. "Never!" James yelled back. "Then you shall die!" it said and shot out a beam of death. It seamed to have screamed as it hurled toward James. It struck him and he fell to the ground. The figure frowned under the hood at the mess. The children were still crying as the figure loomed over them. "Say goodbye!" it said powering up on last time. A bright green blast engulfed the whole room and even shot out the windows.   
  
~A little while later~  
  
An old man dressed in an emerald tunic walked down the empty street. He stopped and grabbed a lighter out of his tunic. He opened it up and aimed it with the street lamp closest to him. The lighter sucked up all the light from it. He did the same with the other surrounding lamps. A silver cat with black markings came into view. "Good evening isn't, Professor McGonagall?" The man said. The cat slowly morphed back into a human. "Good evening indeed" she snorted. "What seems to be the problem?" The man asked. "All those silly rumors I keep hearing about the Potters and them being dead, it that true, Albus?" McGonagall asked almost afraid to know the answer. "I'm afraid they are" Dumbledore said his eyebrow drooping. 'But they can't die, their the famous Lilly and James Potter! They can't be killed so easily!" McGonagall raved. Dumbledore raised a hand for her to calm down, "Bickering will not bring them back from the dead, McGonagall" Dumbledore said. "And the children?" she asked fearful that they have died also. "They are all right, they both escaped with only scars, nothing more, nothing less" he said. "What are we going to do with them, he-who-must-not-be named will surly comeback after them!""Please, Professor, I believe that we should use his real name, it just is more proper." Dumbledore said. "All right, Vol-Voldemort" she said cringing after she said it. "I have a feeling that he is going to go into hiding for a very long time." Dumbledore said. "What about the children, were are they going?" McGonagall asked. "Hagrid's bringing Harry" Dumbledore said looking toward the sky. "Hagrid, that mad man, you trust him?" McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow. "I would trust him if my life depended on it!" Dumbledore said. "And the girl?" McGonall asked. Dumbledore sighed, "She is with another family, Mr. and Mrs. Lance Granger, a nice family, both 100% Wizard and witch." Dumbledore replied. "That's nice, and Harry? Were will he be?" She asked. "He will be with his only living relatives, The Dursley's" Dumbledore said. Professor McGonigall's mouth hung open, "With them?! I've watched them all day and they are the worst Muggles I've ever seen!" McGonagall raged. "It would be better for him, he mustn't know about our world and his past until he's older. It's best that we never mention the girl to him, if she's reviled and we all know what might happen to her." Dumbledore said. A bright light came from the sky, Hagrid nonetheless. A bewitched motorcycle landed on the street. The large giant lifted the riding goggles from his eyes and swung one leg over the side of the bike. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid greeted them. "Do you have him?" McGonagall asked looking him over seeing no infant. "Oh, yes, he's right here," Hagrid, said reaching inside of his large jacket and grabbing the little boy. "He fell asleep over Bristol." Hagrid said and smiled at the sleeping boy. "Anything else?" Dumbledore asked. "Well the house was in ruins, a bunch of muggles began to gather and the Grangers came and picked up his sister." Hagrid said. "Do their scars fully show?" McGonagall asked. Hagrid cleared the hair from Harry's forehead showing a scar that looked like a lightning bolt. "Does she have one too?" McGonagall asked. Hagrid nodded his head, "She's got one on the back of her neck, it looks like a large C, I think it stands for curse" Hagrid said. "Nonsense Hagrid, it's just a silly scar," Dumbledore said picking up Harry. He carefully placed Harry on their doorstep. "How can we explain it to them? Their muggles for crying out loud!" McGonagall raved. "Yes, I know, I wrote them a letter, they better read it and read it good," Dumbledore said. He placed a letter on top of Harry. Hagrid sniffed and looked away from the two so they wouldn't notice him crying. "It's alright Hagrid, you'll see him again soon," Dumbledore said. "I know, but the little guy is just so darn cute I can't let him go." Hagrid said. "We will all be seeing you sometime soon, Harry Potter," Dumbledore said. He could just imagine all the wizards and witches meeting in private looking up at the starry sky and praying silently for Harry Potter and his sister, for the tragedy is long over, or as everyone hopes. 


	2. Ch.2-The bad day

A/N: All right, this is the second chapter it introduces a new character and believe me they have an important roll later on. Duh, I know this stuff I wrote the frickn story for crying' out loud! Please R/R! Kisses!  
  
*-Dark arts Master-*   
  
P.S-dark arts are cool!And evil people rock! Well, most of them!  
  
  
Ch.2-The bad day  
  
It had been ten years since the Dursleys found Harry but no letter, it was either destroyed after reading or it was lost. They banished all thoughts of magic from their lives. Harry had grown into a healthy young man. He grew black hair, which went wherever it wanted. His eyes were bright green and he always wore hand-me-down clothes from Dudley, they were always stretched out to there fullest. Harry wore thick black glasses tied together with tape because they were broken from Dudley punching him in the face. Harry was smart, well smarter than Dudley, isn't everyone? Harry is going on 11 soon and he's not to excited, all he got last year was a bent clothes hanger, but today is Dudley's birthday.   
  
"UP, NOW!" Petunia Dursley screamed at Harry though the cupboard door. Harry got one eye opened then came another shriek, "Today is my Dudley-kens birthday and I want everything to be perfect! Now get out here and cook the bacon, don't you dare burn it!" Harry groaned, he hated his life here, it was so stressful. Harry pulled on the string that connected to the lamp, he grabbed his glasses. Harry sat up in his, well, bed type thing. Dudley ran down the stairs, more like stomped down the stairs. He was almost down when he ran back up to the middle stair and began to jump up and down on it. "Common, Stupid, it's my birthday!" Dudley screamed. Harry frowned at his cousin's behavior this year, he gets worse every year. Dudley is a fat (Very fat!) kid who looks like a pig and he acts like a slob. Harry opened up the cupboard door to get out but Dudley pushed him back in as he ran by. Harry flew back into the cupboard and hit his head on the wall. Harry went into the kitchen after he rubbed his head. He slowly walked into the kitchen as Petunia rushed him over to the bacon. She rushed over and covered Dudley's eyes. She lifted them as soon as they got to the table. "How many are there?!" he demanded. "37, I counted them all myself," Uncle Vernon said proudly. Dudley's face flushed red with anger, "THAT'S ONE LESS THAN LAST YEAR!" He raged. "Well, baby, we're going to the zoo today and we'll buy you two more presents" Petunia said setting down at the table. Dudley's face turned back to normal and he started to unwrap his presents, Harry knew he would have this one broke in a month, this one thrown at the bottom of the rest of the junk he got and if he ever touches this one it'll be gone no more than 2 seconds. He set down the eggs and bacon down on three plates and handed them to the Dursleys, he had nothing.   
  
Harry slowly slipped outside and around the house as he ran over to their neighbor's house. He saw a girl his age sitting on the porch next to a plate piled with food. Harry lifted up a board in the fence and crept though. "Oh, there you are, I was afraid that you weren't going to come today," The girl said merrily. "Yeah, it just took longer than I hoped, I had to watch Dudley unwrap all of his presents. I hate my life here," Harry moped. "I'd hate it too," The girl said. "You're just lucky that you have a family that cares about you, mine hate me!" Harry said between bites. The girl began to laugh, her name was Lene and she was Harry's only friend. She had dark brown hair that was always in a high ponytail. She wore typical clothes; she only liked Harry as a friend, nothing more, nothing less! She always gave Harry food on a daily basis. He continued to chow down until it was all gone. Lene looked toward the sky, what was awkward about her is that even though Dudley and his gang threaten to beat her up she still remains Harry one and only friend. She could kick Dudley's ass and his so called "friends" also, she was one though cookie! Harry went back to the Dursey's house acting like he never left. They hurried to go off to the zoo just before Harry got in Vernon grabbed him by the arm. "Listen here boy, I don't want any funny stuff, if you disobey you'll stay in your cupboard without food for a week, you understand?!" He demanded. Harry nodded but he didn't mean it. He quickly got into the car as they drove off he noticed Lene was looking out the window at him, a fake smile on her face, in other words she pity's him. He smiled a fake smile back and the Dursleys drove off.  
  
They went to the zoo and went into the Reptile House. They walked over to the Boa Constrictor. "Make him do something!" Dudley demanded. Vernon rapped on the glass; the snake still lay there unaware of the noise. "He's boring!" Dudley said as he, his mom and dad walked off. Harry stayed behind, "Sorry about them," Harry apologized. The snake looked up at him and winked. Harry's face turned pail as he realized that the snake understood him. "Can you understand me?" Harry asked the snake. It nodded its head. "I bet it sucks not being able to see your mom and dad, I know how you feel, do you miss your home?" Harry asked. The snake pointed its head toward the sign. "Bred in captivity, Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not in my real home either, I know what it's like," Harry said. Dudley glimpsed over at Harry and noticed the snake. "Mom, Dad, look!" he yelled running over to the case, pushing Harry out f the way. Harry glared angrily over at Dudley leaned up agents the glass. The glass vanished and Dudley fell into the cage with the snake. The snake slithered overtop of Dudley as the chubby kid began to freak out. The snake slithered down the hall toward the exit, people jumping to get away from it. "Brazil here I come...thankssss Amigo" the snake hissed as it left the reptile house. Dudley stood up and went to get out but the glass had repapered. He rammed up agents it and began to freak out, he screamed. Petunia and Vernon pounded on the glass trying to get Dudley out. Harry began to chuckle but Vernon noticed his laugh. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head in anger, Harry crawled away in terror.   
  
They finally got Dudley out and they rushed home. Petunia was telling Dudley it was all right and Vernon was behind with Harry pulling him by the ear. "I know you had something to do with it!" he raged at Harry. "No, I swear!" Harry screamed. He threw Harry into his cupboard and latched the door closed. "I warned you boy, now you've gone to far and he slammed the vent screen shut.   
  
Hour by hour passed as the Dusley's fell asleep. Harry heard no noise through the house so he reached his birthday present from last year (remember- the clothes hanger, I knew it would come in handy!) and undid the lock. He slowly opened the door and crept into the kitchen and grabbed enough supplies for a week and he went back to his cupboard under the stairs and there he stayed for the next week not starved, thank goodness. 


	3. Ch.3-Cuboard Under The Stairs

A/N: 'So precious loving you through, cause you're the death of me! La la la la' I love that song, so I'll sing it, can't sing it all cause it says bad words, I DON'T CARE, anyways this is a PG fic so I can censor them! Ha! yummy...cheez-its, can't live without 'em! LESS THAT ONE GRAM OF SUGAR!? WHAT?! My mt. Due makes up for that. Alright, this chapter's getting interesting, as you all know you've met my ff character, Lene, her part is just starting.  
Disclaimer: still the same...  
  
Ch.3-Cuboard under the stairs.  
  
Life proceeded as normal for Harry; the Dursely's were their mean old self. Harry couldn't go over to Lene's house anymore, he could only talk to her at school. Harry could only go home and straight to his cupboard, he was given his food then. This seemed to have been bad luck but his luck was a bout to change. One morning Harry went out to get the mail, he grabbed the letters and forked through them, bill, bill, postcard, bill, bill and a letter for him. In green ink it read...  
To: Mr.H. Potter  
Cupboard under the stairs  
# 4 Private Drive  
Little Whining  
Surrey  
Harry looked at the letter in amazement, a letter; he'd never got a letter before! Harry sat down at the table. He tossed the other mail in front of his uncle Vernon, still looking at HIS letter. Dudley looked over at Harry opening a letter, "Harry's got a letter!" he shouted. Vernon looked over at Harry with is letter almost open. He grabbed the letter from Harry and looked it over, Petunia walked over to him looking at the letter. Their eyes both grew wide and Vernon ripped the letter up in shreds and threw them away. Harry went to his cupboard to sulk, he regretted ever bringing the letter to the table, even grabbing it, stupid curiosity. The day left as fast as it came and then came the next day and new letters.   
  
Harry rushed to the mail but was pushed out of the way by Vernon. He grabbed the mail and counted how many letters Harry had gotten today. "They're my letters, give them to me!" Harry demanded. Vernon was in no mood for his sassy mouth right now. "CUBOARD, NOW!" Vernon screamed; Harry ran away as fast as he could. The day was already over and Harry had to go to the bathroom. "Oh, Harry" Vernon called from the living room. Harry curiously walked into the living room. Vernon had the four letters he had gotten today in his hand, "You want these?" he asked. Harry nodded his head. "Well then," Vernon began and tossed one in the fire. "Here's your stupid letters!" he said and tossed the rest in. Harry's anger had reached it peek, but he just walked away from his Uncles cruel and annoying laugh. Harry went back to his cupboard and sat on his bed type thing. Wait, he forgot to go to the bathroom. He stayed in his cupboard for up to 5 hours or until it was safe for him to get out, everything was silent so he knew it was all right. When Harry came out from going to the bathroom (Washing his hands and putting the seat down, oh, I'm so proud of him!) he looked out the closest window. In a house across the street there sat a family with as a warm fire to sit around and two kids with two loving parents. Harry quickly whipped his eye on his sleeve and went back to the cupboard for tomorrow was his birthday's-eve.   
  
Harry awoke to the sound of pounding. He cradled from his cupboard to see what the noise was, it was his Uncle Vernon and another one of his lame attempts to stop mail. "Ah, Sunday!" he said after putting a block of wood over the mail slot. "Do you know why I love Sundays, Harry?" Vernon asked. Harry didn't know how to respond to a question like that, was it a trick question? "I love Sundays because there's no mail and just in case." he said and patted the board over the mail slot. He walked into the kitchen and Harry followed. He sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast. There was a low rumbling in the house. All the neighbors came around to look at the house. Their house was swarmed with owls, you could barley see anything. Letters shot out from their chimney, Harry and The Dursley's all ran out into the living room. Letter by letter came out of the chimney as Harry reached up to grab one Vernon drug him into the hall. Petunia and Dudley followed. Vernon's face went past red to purple, "THAT'S IT, WE'RE GOING TO GO SO FAR AWAY THEY'LL NEVER FIND US!" he screamed. They all rushed out the door. Lene came running from her house she saw Harry as he drove away with the Dusley's. She waved at him until he became just a dot on the horizon. She turned around to go into her house as an owl as white as snow flew down to her and dropped a letter into her hands. She looked at the letter and read the address on the front.   
  
Miss Lene Granger  
Yard on the right  
#5 Private drive  
Little Whining   
Surrey  
She smiled a broad smile and ran to the house yelling, "Mum, Dad, I got my application!"  
  
Harry and co. went to a place, he didn't exactly know were, but it was on the shore of a lake. Petunia and Vernon got a bed that was torn up, Dudley got the beaten up couch and Harry got the floor. Dudley's hand hung over the side of the couch. Harry drug his finger in the dirt and made a little thing saying "Happy Birthday, Harry", he imagined that it was his parents saying that to him. He lifted his gaze to Dudley's watch every other minuet. The watch got closer and closer to the midnight hour. Harry was growing existed; he would be eleven, in around ten minuets. The hour crept closer as he imagined a birthday cake with eleven bright candles and green frosting reading Happy Birthday, Harry. He could taste the sweat chocolate flavor as saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one. Harry didn't feel any different; suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. The Dursley's woke up; Harry was already awake. The banging became louder and louder...then...  
  
End/Note: What, that's it? I got a new computer and it's used just for typing, it has Windows 3.11, the worse. No speakers, strange mouse, everything's so weird. I have some things on here, no Zip drive, No CD drive, just a 3 1/2 in. disk drive, no modem ether but I'm looking into that. The first chapter is the dumbest, I know, I wrote them. The good parts happen when they go to Hogwarts, and yes, Lene is attending Hogwarts this year! I'm so happy! And now I leave this chapter with the fealing that I'm a somebody because I have two reviews!  
*-Dark Arts Master-* 


	4. Ch.4-My BIG firend

Ch.4- My BIG friend,  
  
Vernon and Petunia came down the stairs; Vernon's shotgun was ready to fire. The door fell down onto the ground and outside stood a large man; he had a long beard and hardly any face showing. He grunted and looked down at the door. Harry felt himself shake at the enormous size of the man.   
  
"Sorry about that," his friendly voice rang out. He stepped inside and put the door back up. The large giant began to look around, "A might bit chilly in here, eh Harry?" he said. Harry's face grew white, how did he know his name. The large man walked over to the fireplace was there was no fire, no wood even. He stuck his little pink umbrella in front of the fireplace, flames shot out from it and a fire started. Everyone watched in shock. "Ah, that's better, now, there you are Harry, Last time I saw you, you were just a wee little thing, " The giant said humble. "Look like your father ya do, and you got your mum's eyes." The next moment Vernon made a strange noise, "I demand you leave, who ever you are, you're breaking and entering!" he exclaimed. The Giant was clearly not pleased with Vernon's sentence nor the tone. "Ah, shut it Dusley yah louse!" he spat at Vernon. The Giant grabbed his gun and bent it into a knot and gave it back to Vernon. "Anyways- Harry, a very happy birthday to you, sorry it might be squished, I think that I sat on it," said the giant. He pulled out a squished sand colored box. Harry opened to box and when he did there was his chocolate cake he hoped for and even the green icing reading "Happy Birthday Harry" the only thing missing was the many candles. The Giant chuckled as Harry took a bite.   
  
He set it down and looked at the giant, "I'm sorry for asking but who are you?" Harry asked. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts school." he said proudly. " A spot of tea would be nice, eh Harry?" Hagrid said. He pulled out a teakettle, a copper pan, a package of sausage, and several chipped cups. He set the teakettle and the pan over the fire put some water inside the teapot with tea (of cores!) and the sausage went into the pan. Soon the meal was done and Hagrid gave the sausage to Harry and some tea, he kept a cup of tea for himself. Harry munched on the sausage. "Dudley, don't take anything that he offers you!" Vernon said restraining Dudley so he wouldn't attack for food. "Don't worry, that fat heifer of a son don't need anymore food." Hagrid said coldly. Vernon was going to say something to Hagrid but thought better of it.   
  
Harry set down half the sausages, he looked up at the giant, "Pardon me for asking but back to your introduction, what are you talking about keeper of the keys, and what is Hogwarts,?" he asked. "You mean you don't know?" Hagrid asked rather surprised. Harry shook his head. "Ya don't know, ya just don't know do ya?" he asked running his hand down his face. He stood up and looked at the Durselys in a discussed way. "Ya mean ya don't know were your parents learnt it all?" he asked. Again Harry shook his head. Hagrid seamed to boil with anger. "DURSLEY!" he screamed. The three of them shrunk up agents the wall. "You didn't tell him, a child like that should know about our world, he's famous for crying' out loud!" Hagrid screamed. "Hagrid..." Harry began but Hagrid waved him off. Vernon found his voice, "I won't allow him to learn magic tricks with some kooky old fart!" he yelled. That really hit Hagrid's nerve, he stuck his pink umbrella in front of Vernon's face, "Don't you EVER insult Albus Dumbledore, not while I'm alive!" he yelled. Hagrid looked at Dudley eating the remains of Harry's cake, he stuck his umbrella at Dudley, and a pig's tail came out from his butt. Petunia and Vernon screamed at the sight of their son with a pigs tail, Petunia almost fainted. "Well, Harry, we best be off, we've got a busy day ahead of us," Hagrid said and took Harry by the shoulder. "Oh, almost forgot, here, read your letter," he said.   
  
To: Mr. H Potter  
Castle by the lake  
The floor by the couch  
Somewhere by the sea  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwanp, International Confed. of Wizards.)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
MINERVA McGONIGALL,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"An owl?" was Harry's first reaction. "Ah, yes" Hagrid began. He grabbed a quill and a parchment from his large coat along with an owl. Harry was thrilled to see a real, live, owl come from someone's coat. He scribbled on the parchment-  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Harry got his letter, taking him to Diagon Ally today when it stops raining! The Weathers bad here, hope you're all right.  
Hagrid  
  
He rolled up the note and gave it to the owl and by golly it flew off into the storm. "I don't care what you do, he's not going!" Vernon spat. "I have a question" Harry began. "What is it Harry?" Hagrid asked bending down to his level. "Why am I getting this? I'm normal," Harry said. "Harry, you're a wizard, that's why you got this letter, and you'll be a tooting good one." he said. Come, let's go and get your books, the suns coming up now," Hagrid said. Harry walked out the door with the large giant next to him and from that point on Harry knew his adventure had just begun, now will he be able to live it?  
  
E/N- Oh, spooky. That last line gave me shivers, I'm sorry to inform you but their are more chapters, they'll be short, and I'm going to make the next one shorter than this one. It's Christmas in 18 days! I have to go shopping and get gifts for everyone, for 2 secret Santa's and some for my relatives, with only 1 to 2 weeks left at 10 dollars a week I need to borrow some money from the parental, I'll never live this down, I want to post the Christmas chapter on Christmas day. Marry Christmas to all and come to my homepage when it's up, I'm setting the date for the 16th of this month, Eastern Time! 


	5. Ch.5-The Hiden Alley

A/N-Yo yo, hey wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz up? Not 2 much here, ok I need to stop that now! As I write this I am currently reading the 4th book, almost done, so far my favorites are #1 and #3. The odd ones while miss Rowlin on the other hand likes the even ones. Strange, very strange. I'm listening to Flickerstick at the moment, they won the VH1 BANDS OF THE RUN contest, I like their song "Smile!" even thought we all (ok, most of us) know I don't smile and I do it at the least if I can help it. Yeah, Lene is in this chapter, yeah. I began to write the 5th chapter (this one) in Choir, stuffed it in the top of my locker and it's still there, grrrr. Now I'll try to remember half the stuff that I already wrote, it might turn out better if I kept this one, my head hurts right now. I guess I'll start the chapter now seeing I have nothing to talk about and the song is ending and I changed it to a new song, Sined O'Connor "Nothing Compare to you"  
  
Ch.5-The hidden Alley  
Harry hurried to keep up with Hagrid as the giant man walked down a crowded street. Harry thought it amusing that people parted to let them through. Soon they walked down the street and Hagrid suddenly stopped. "Here, you can start your shopping by going there" he said. Harry looked at the small pub in disbelief. "Um-yeah," Harry said as he followed Hagrid into the shop. Hagrid ducked to get under the door, "Ah, Hagrid what'll I get ya?" The bartender asked. "Not now, I'm on official Hogwarts business" he said puffing out his chest. "May I be inclined to-" but the bar tender stopped as he eyed Harry he dropped the mug he was drying.   
  
"BLESS THE STARS, IT'S HARRY POTTER!" he yelled. All the witches and wizards began to form around him, shaking his hand, kissing it, hugging him so tightly he could barely breath, then came a man, much different from the rest. "Ah, Professor Quirell, pleasure to see you again" Hagrid said. "Harry, this is your Defense Agents the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirell," Hagrid introduced. He was a man in near 30's, he had a pale and frightening face, he wore a purple turban atop his head and withered robes, and one of his eyes began to twitch. "Ah, Mr. P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirell. "D-Defense Agents the D-Dark arts w-will be a very in-interesting class with y-you in it, eh, P-Potter" Quirell said tightening his icy cold grip on Harry's hand. "I s-suppose that you n-need to pick u-up your things n-now, I've g-got to get a f-few things myself, mostly on V-vampires and t-things of that s-sort," Quirell said smiling weakly. Now Harry was trying to pry his hand loose from Quirell's grip. The others began to shake Harry's hand, "We've better get going, lots ter buy," Hagrid, said. Everyone in the Pub began to moan. "I'll come by soon," Harry said. Everyone shook his hand and bid him farewell, Hagrid rushed them from the pub.  
  
"What I'd tell ya Harry, yer famous!" he exclaimed. "Wow, I guess I am," Harry said swinging his hand from side to side to get the feeling back to it. "Is he always that nervous?"   
"Oh, yeah. Poor fella, great mind, a real genius. He was fine but then he went to get some first hand experience, to tell ya the truth I'm surprised he didn't piss his pants, all them Vampires-" he said. "Vampires?" Harry repeated. "-Werewolves-" Hagrid continued. "Werewolves?" Harry croaked. "-And Hags." Hagrid finished. "Hags? You mean like old people?" Harry asked. "Oh, no, these are terrible monsters, scary just saying the name," Hagrid said "Now were did I put me umbrella?" he said aloud, more of to himself. Boy, Harry now had something to fear, but a question arose in his head.  
"Hagrid, why am I famous?" he asked. Hagrid's face went grim, "I'm not the one ter tell ya that one Harry"   
Harry looked at him but Hagrid seemed to have gotten over his strange behaviors and grabbed the pink umbrella. He tapped on 3 brinks over, then moved the tip over two bricks (not touching them) and down another three. Hagrid stood there and looked at it. Harry believed that if he had done it right or they would be...were ever they were going. "Uh-Hagrid, I don't think you-" he began but the wall began to shake. A brick folded backwards, then all of them began to roll into a large door that even Hagrid could fit through it. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said. Harry looked at everything in amazement. He saw a large shop filled with jokes, another with wands, and others with caldrons in millions of styles. He smiled so large it took up his whole face. "This...this is so amazing, Hagrid!" Harry said. "Come along, we'd best be gettn' yer money" he said and walked forward. Harry followed looking at things along the way, bookshops, a woman with red hair and her children walked down the streets carrying mounds of books. He turned to look were he was going then, BOOM!   
  
Harry fell over and some else topped on top of him. Harry's head began to heart less as he looked who bumped him down. "LENE!?" Harry exclaimed. Lene opened and eye, "Harry?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. "Well I'm here to do my shopping," They replied at the exact same time. Hagrid came sprinting over to see why Harry wasn't following him. "Ah, Lene Granger, pleasure to meet you, Rubuis Hagrid, pleasure to meet you," he said. "Um-hi" she said weakly looking at his enormous size. "Hagrid, how do you know Lene?" he asked. "Ah, known her father since we've been kids, she's got the richest family around," Hagrid said. "Oh, no, we're not rich," Lene, said modishly. "An' smarty pants, how'd you know her?" Hagrid asked pretending to be all serious like. "Well, She's my neighbor" Harry said, "And my best friend." "Well we'd best be off, ah, Lance, so good to see you." Hagrid said waving to a couple upcoming the small group. "Hello, Hagrid, and for goodness sake Lene, get off the ground!" Lance (her father) yelled at her. Lene got to her knees and picked up her scattered books. "We're just about to pick up Harry's money" Hagrid said. "Oh, really, we're almost done with Lene's, I got her a cute owl for her birthday." Tamara said (that's Lene's mum) smiling. She held forward a barn owl fast asleep in it's cage. "Cute, well we'd best be going, goodbye, all!" Hagrid waved. "And it was nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," Lance said shaking his hand. Harry felt as though his hand would fall off if another person shook it.   
  
They walked into the bank and over to a goblin that was free. "We'd like to go to the account for Harry Potter," Hagrid said. The Goblin looked over his large desk at Harry who stood there. "Do you have the key?" he asked sneering. "Oh, I got it here somewhere, let me check-no-no-no," he said going through millions of pockets. "Ah, here it is," he said giving the goblin the key; he looked it over. "It's in order, I'll have Kusima deal with you," The goblin said. "Oh, and I've got an official letter from Dumbledore," Hagrid said looking around to see if anyone was listening, "bout You-know-what." he finished and handed the letter to the Goblin. He read it over, "Right," he said as they walked over to Kusima. "Vault of the Potter's, and you-know-that-one." Hagrid said looking around after he said 'You-know-that-one', like a spy or something. "Follow Me," said the Goblin and they walked down onto a cart. "Please reaming seated, and blah-blah, ok, we can go now," the goblin said. The cart rushed ahead at full speed, the Goblin was not steering for her was reading a magazine of some sort but the cart went from Right to Left, left again and back to right, so confusing...they came to a stop. Harry's hair was plastered to his head and Hagrid looked extremely shaken as he wobbled to the vault. The Goblin turned the lock and it opened, Harry's was blinded by the brightness of the gold that was stacked in the vault. "Come-on, grab some," Hagrid said handing him a bag. Harry took the bag from Hagrid and began to scoop up a few gold ones, a little more silvers than the gold and lots of bronze. They closed it up and then got back in the cart, "And now to fault...'you-Know-Were'" Hagrid said swinging his head around to check that no one was listening. "Right, sir," the Goblin said rolling his eyes. They sped deeper into the bank and they stopped in front of a vault with no keyhole. The Goblin ran his finger down a thing and it opened, "If someone other than a Goblin tried that they would get sucked into there," The Goblin said opening the door. "How often do you check it?" Harry asked. "Once every 10 years," The goblin said smiling evilly. Harry looked inside the large vault expecting to find treasures, a dragon or something of value! But in the center of the vault sat a crummy old sand envelope tied with string. Harry watched as Hagrid looked around again and shoved it into his deepest pocket, "Now, my good man, could you take that a we bit slower?" Hagrid asked. "Sorry, only one speeded," the Goblin said sneering. Hagrid moaned and took a deep breath before stepping into the cart.   
  
Harry felt better going back outside, the wind, the sun, no crummy packages and Hagrid saying things then looking around, it was nice. "Now were Harry?" Hagrid asked. "Well I will go to the book shop and pick up all my books," Harry said. They picked up all his books. "Now, I need my robes," so they got robes ", and now my wand!" Harry said. "I'll get back ter ya on that ne Harry, I need a drink, so go and pick up yer wand I'll meet you outside," Hagrid said walked off. Harry walked into the shop and he meet up with Lene (again!). "Hey, getting your wand too?" she asked. "Yep," Harry said. Lene looked around and saw no Hagrid, "So where's your friend?" she asked. "He went to get a drink," Harry said. They both walked inside. There was no one there, "hello?" Lene called. "Is there a bell to ring?" Harry asked looking around. A man came from around a corner, his jaw dropped. "Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you back in our world," the man said. He went to shake his hand but thought better of it. "Ah, Miss Granger, so nice to see you, I can remember your cousin came in here yesterday getting her first wand," he said with a smile, but Lene frowned at the name of her cousin. "Mr. Potter, your wand hand please," he said. Harry looked at Lene in confusion and then back to the man, "Uh-I'm right handed." he said. "Ok," Mr. Olivander (I'm sick of saying 'the man') said. He began to measure Harry and he grabbed a wand from one of his shelves. "Here, try this," he said handing Harry a wand. He flung it and it blew up a thing on his wall, Harry put it down. They went through this process over and over. Then finally he grabbed a 13 1/2 inches, holly and phoenix feather. He lit up the whole place with fireworks. "Very curious" Mr. Olivander mumbled several times. Harry shrugged. "Here, no Miss Granger, try this" he said giving her a wand. It did what Harry's did, nothing accept blow things up. Until there must have been one last wand that Mr.Olivander dreaded to even go near it. He picked up the box and gave it to Lene. Her fingertips lit up and she lit up the place with fireworks. "This is very strange indeed." Mr.Olivander said walking to wrap up Lene's and Harry's wand. "Sorry but what is curious?" Harry asked. "The wands are just like he-who-must-be-named," Mr.Olivander said darkly, "One of you are the stone's messenger." he said. Harry and Lene both looked at him in shock. No words came from them until they left the shop, they went home, and Harry had gotten an Owl from Hagrid. Harry kept thinking of what Mr.Olivander said, what is this stone?  
  
E/N-The stone's messenger, I know who it is! And it's not the one with the more powerful wand! Ok, bye... 


	6. Ch.6-The Platform in between

A/N- looks like I won't be able to meet the Christmas deadline at this rate...*pout* I have no idea how I'm going to write all the chapter's in between 6-christmas unless I stay up until 12:30 and get up at 1:23, um...yeah. I like chicken...so...It grows on trees in my own little world! My friend (yes one of my MANY friends) is helping me with the later chapters; the early ones are so bloody boring! Nonetheless I must write them. After #1 I'm re-writing #3, #2 wasn't as good but it was all right. I'm in the Christmas sprit don't know about you, we've had our second snowfall of December! I'm so happy =)! Now with out farther adue here's ch.6-  
  
*-Dark Arts Master-*  
  
Ch.6-the platform in between  
  
Harry got up early on September 1st, today was his first day of school, he was so happy! He couldn't sleep a wink last night he kept thinking about what his school would be like, hoping it would be better than any other school he went to. He looked out his window and saw the light on in Lene's house, his stomach lurched when he remember the incident in the wand shop. When Mr. Olivander said, "one of you is the stone's messenger". He asked Hagrid but he would answer, he kept saying that Olivander likes to play tricks on 1st years. Then his mind slipped back to the crummy old package in vault, he never caught the vaults name. He looked outside and an owl swooped down at the Granger's doorstep and dropped off a newspaper, so is that how wizards get their mail? Harry had learned he was a wizard almost two months ago, and in that time he was over at Lene's house allot, she was a witch and her parents were purebloods. Harry walked downstairs, quietly. He ate breakfast when the sun was just above the horizon. The Dursley's were his sort of transport; the Granger's couldn't take him because Vernon said so (jerk!).   
  
"Good luck finding your platform 9 3/4!" Vernon said and they drove off laughing. Harry narrowed his eyes at them wishing he knew some physic powers so he could blow up their car. He looked over at Platform 9, and then there was Platform 10, none in between. "Muggles, I knew they would crowd this place," a voice said. Harry turned around. There was the woman he saw in Diagon Alley before he ran into Lene (literally!). "Come on, Percy, you first." the woman said. The largest boy in the group went into the wall. "All right, George, your turn!" the woman said. "I'm not George, I'm Fred, honestly woman!" he said. "Sorry, Fred," she apologized. "No, I'm really George," George said running through the wall. Then came the other; he must have been Fred, they looked so much alike! Harry spoke up, "Excuse me ma'ma, but how do I get through the wall to the train?" The woman looked at him, "Oh, you just go though the wall and if you get scared start running faster, don't worry this is Ron's first time also." she said. Harry ran off into the wall and went into another station.   
  
He looked and saw a glistening ruby red steam engine; it read HOGWARTS EXPRESS on the train. A man took his stuff and put it into the cargo hold as he got onto the train. All of the compartments were filled. He walked into the last compartment then there was Lene and another girl. "Hey, Lene!" Harry greeted. "Hey, Harry!" Lene waved. The other girl just stared at him. "OH MY GOD! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" the other girl squealed. Lene raised an eyebrow at Harry. The other girl stood up and shook his hand rapidly. "Hello, good to actually meet you Mr. Potter, Relina Dumbledore's the name, a pleasure to meet you!" she said. "Harry? You never told me you were famous," Lene said. "I didn't learn this until, oh, a month ago." he said. They all sat down and began to talk, then a boy (their age) with flaming red hair came in, "Hi, all the other compartments are filled mind if I stay in this one?" he asked. "No, sit down," Harry said. The boy sat down by Lene, "OH MY GOD, YOU ARE HARRY POTTER!" the boy said. "Can I see it?" he asked. Harry looked at Lene as she rolled her eyes in despair. Harry cleared his bangs reveling his lightning bolt scar. "And I know who you two are, you're Relina Dumbledore and you're Lene Granger" he said. "And you are?" Relina asked. "I'm Ron Weasily, nice to meet all three of you," he said.   
  
"Snacks?" the trolley lady asked strolling by. "No thanks, I'm all set," Ron said. Harry looked at the cart. The trolley lady had left but lost half of her goods by the three children. They all began to eat. "Chocolate Frogs? Their not real frogs are they?" Harry asked. Lene and Relina began to giggle. "No, their just bewitched to be like that," Lene said. Harry opened it up and out came a frog as it hopped out the window. "You should always close the window's when eating chocolate frogs." Relina said. Harry pulled out a card from his frog package. "Hey who'd you get?" Lene asked stuffing her face with jellybeans. Relina leaned over and looked at the card, "He got Grandpa," she said. "Huh?" Harry asked. "Albus Dumbledore, he's my grandfather," Relina said. "I see," Harry said. "Hey! Where'd he go?" "Oh, they don't like hanging around for to long," Ron said stealing a few of Lene's beans. She glared at him. The compartment door slid open and there stood a frightening sight, Lene's cousin. Hermione Granger. Lene wanted to drop dead at that very moment. "Hello, Lene, how are you?" she asked. "Fine, until now" she grumbled. "And how have you been Relina?" Hermione asked. "I'm-" she began. "Splendid" Hermione said. "I talked to the conductor he said we'll be at Hogwarts any minuet now," she said and walked out. "And you're related to her, I pity you" Ron said. "She's usually a smart ass about everything," Lene grumbled. They all changed into their robes. The train came to a halt as they all got off.  
  
E/N-wee next stop Hogwarts! Guess what ch.7's called? Hogwarts! Christmas is in 10 days! Oh, I'm so ready! My best friend is going to be gone the last two days of school that's when we go to watch Lord Of The Rings. It looks like a good movie =D. I worked on this for about 2 hours and I got it done, half the time I wasn't even typing! So I'll get the seventh Chapter up as soon as I can! See this one wasn't as long as the others! Chow!  
  
*-Dark Arts Master-* (The reason people were informed of the dark arts) 


	7. Ch.7-Hogwarts

A/N-Weeee, it's the 7th chapter and I have 7 reviews! Yeah! Thank you to all who have read them! If it looks scary because it has allot of Chapters you're just missing out on the fun but skip ahead if you want we're only sorting in this chapter!  
  
*-Dark Arts Master-*  
  
Ch.7-Hogwarts!  
  
"First years over here!" a friendly voice rang out over the crowd. It was no doubt Hagrid. Some of the first years looked up at him and began to shake like they were afraid of him. "Ah, there you two are, and whose yer friends?" he asked Lene and Harry. "Oh, this is Relina Dumbledore and Ron Wesley" Harry said pointing at them. They were barely able to wave, the poor dears. Lene stuck her hands in her pockets and looked around. "Do we have all the first years over here?" he asked. No more came so they were all here or most scared away by Hagrid. "Right then, let's be off, max of four to a boat!" he called out. Harry, Lene, Relina and Ron all got into a boat and it began to go. Lene looked around franticly as everything passed her by, Harry did the same and so did Ron but Relina had seemed to see everything before. "Coming up soon'll be Hogwarts!" Hagrid cried. Everyone looked up and saw a massive school on an island type thing; Harry held his breath. Lene's stomach turned with excitement. "I hope I get Gryffindor, it's what my folks got!" Lene said. "All of my family has been in Gryffindor also," Ron said. "My dad went to Gryffindor but my mum was a Ravenclaw so I don't know," Relina said. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked. The three of them all looked at each other. "Well, I think I'll explain, Harry," Relina said. "You see, there are four main houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytheran," "I see, and how do you get sorted?" he asked. "I can't tell you that, it's a secret," she said. "Do you have to do a spell?" Harry asked. "Or wrestle a troll?" Ron asked. "I don't care as long as I can meet some cute guys. By the way, are there any?" Lene asked boy spotting. "Lene sit down you might rock the boat!" Relina said and pulled Lene down by her robe.   
  
They made it to the school and got on the steps, "Now, wait here and I'll come back and get you" Professor McGonagall (a teacher) said walking into the hall. "So, it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a cold voice rang over the crowd. Everyone fell silent. Harry looked at the kid who made that comment. "Yeah, and you are?" Ron demanded. "I know who you are, your a Wesley, anyone can tell with the fierily hair and the hand-me-down robes." the boy said. Ron's ears grew pink with embarrassment. "The name's Draco Malfoy, I've got the richest family around. This is Crabbe and this guy's Golye," he said pointing to his cronies. They cracked their knuckles. "You don't have the richest family you git! I have the richest family!" Lene said. Draco smiled at this unwelcome comment, "Well, Lene Granger, I see you can't resist my charm, then seeing that you want to feel important I'll be second," Draco said showing off his glittering teeth. "Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, I have the second richest family around! Duh!" Relina said to him. "Ah, Relina Dumbledore, I see the Ministry excels with the best," he said and turned back toward Lene. "We'll just see who can resist who!" Lene growled at him. "Down you two, tare off each others limbs somewhere else, the hall is ready for you, follow me" Professor McGonagall said and everyone followed. Lene turned around and glared at Draco, she smiled and winked back at her, which made her blood boil!  
  
All of the older student stood up and clapped for them as they walked down. They all walked in front of a raggedy old hat. Ron sigh a sigh of relief. Harry didn't want to try it on in front of everyone. The hat suddenly rose and it began to sing....  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hat..." it began then it said some other junk but I'm too darn lazy to type it all!  
  
"When I call your names off come and put on the hat," Professor McGonagall said picking up a scroll, "Aboots, Hanna"  
  
She placed the sorting hat on. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it bellowed. She ran over to the Hufflepuff table they all cheered. So on and so on until,   
  
"Granger, Hermoine!"  
  
"Gryffindor!" It boomed.  
  
"Granger, Lene,"  
  
Lene sucked in her pride and walked up there.  
"Ah, another Granger, let's see...allot of Slytheran in you," it said. Lene stopped breathing.   
"But bravery surpasses all, GRYFFINDOR!" he boomed. The table clapped and pounded on the table as Lene went to sit down. Soon more came, "Potter, Harry!"  
  
The room fell silent; soon whispers shot up and made more of a percent of the noise. He walked up there and sat on the stool. The hat fell over his head. "Hmm," it said. "Difficult very difficult, I see a lot of each house in you, Slytheran seems like the best bunch," the hat said. "Not Slytheran, please, not Slytheran," Harry silently pleaded. "Not Slytheran eh, Okee Dokee, Gryffindor then!" he boomed. The great hall burst into applause as Harry hobbled over to the table, their calls louder than the others. "We got Potter!" Fred yelled.   
  
All the tables grew silent as they all looked at the assembly line of teachers. The one in the highest chair was Albus Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he boomed. "Before we chow down I have something to say," Albus Dumbledore said his face growing serious. "Here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you," as he said that his face grew less serious. The great hall burst into cheers. "What a man my grandfather," Relina said. "Is he a bit-mad?" Harry asked. "Mad?" Relina repeated airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard ever, but he is a bid whacked up in the head," Relina said. "My dear granddaughter, no one can be the best wizard unless you're buttering me up for that Nimbus 2000 you wanted!" a voice said from behind them. Albus Dumbledore stood behind the little group. "Oh, hi," Harry said sheepishly. "Ah, hello Harry, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you," he said. "Hello," Lene said breaking into a smile after dishing up some food. "Lene were did you get that?" Harry asked. Lene pointed to the table, it was stacked with food. "Ah, Lene, your father said he would be stopping by either tomorrow or the next day, he's hoping to see you," Albus said. Lene smiled, she apparently loved her family, all but Hermonie.   
  
They talked for hours on end and then Harry caught a glance of a teacher who looked at him. The teacher had deep black eyes and a pale face with greasy black hair. He glared at Harry and Harry's head began to hurt. "You okay?" Ron asked looking at him. "Whose that with Professor Quirell?" Harry asked. Percy overheard their conversation and began to talk. "So you already know Quirell? Well the teacher with him is Professor Snape, he teaches Potions, he wants the Dark Arts job and knows an awful lot about them," Percy said. Harry felt that this man had something to hide. "Hey, Lene, what's up with you and that Draco kid? Do you like him or something?" Harry asked. Lene bent her fork over as she took her anger out on it. "That little.... grrr.... he likes me and wants to go out with me so we can grow up, get married, and be rich," she growled. Harry and Ron dreaded ever asking that question. Lene looked over at the Slytheran table and there was Draco, he blew her a kiss and waved at her. She was enraged and hid it as she began to talk to Relina about OTHER boys.  
  
They all walked up to their common rooms, "Girls are on the right, Boys left, goodnight all," Percy said. They split up and went into their rooms. Harry sat in front of his window thinking of his next day of school tomorrow. He didn't want that scary teacher first so he pleaded to have him in the middle, not the end. Harry never noticed but it seemed as though Lene were hiding something. He just felt it that's all, why did the hat almost send him and Lene to Slytheran, it was the scary just to think of it. Hedwig sat by Harry as he slowly began to stroke her glistening feathers. He walked to bed and fell asleep.  
  
E/N-Ok, that was the 7th chapter, I think I'm really making progress! Only ten more chapters to go! Yeah! Maybe I can make the Christmas deadline! Please hope and beg that I can do at least 5 more chapters in around 9 days! The twelfth chapter "The mirror of Erised" is going to be called Christmas!   
  
*-Dark Arts Master-* 


	8. Ch.8-If only I could drop dead!

A/N- Hello everyone! Only 8 more days until Christmas! I'm so happy! I get lots of cool presents and stuff! If only they made chicken trees. Anyways, here is the 8th chapter...  
  
Ch.8-If only I could drop dead!  
  
Well the first night wasn't bad but it was strange for Harry to sleep in a large room with clean sheets and circulating air. He awoke to the dawn but he didn't get into his clothes yet, he just lies there and watches the sun slowly coming up onto the horizon. Soon he heard other yawns showing everyone else was getting up. He pulled the sheets off his bed and jumped out. Ron was still asleep; drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Ron," Harry said poking at his new friends nose, "We've got to get up!" Ron moaned in his sleep, "Lene?" he asked. Harry raised an eyebrow, Lene? Does Ron like Lene? "No, get up, we've got to go!" Harry said plugging Ron's nose to stop him from breathing. Ron gasped for air as he sat up in bed. "Morning," Harry said cheerfully. Ron frowned at him; he was having a nice dream (I wonder what it was about? I thin I know, he he). "We've got to go and get ready for first day of new school!" Harry repeated. Ron had gotten up and the two (along with the other boys) got changed and ready for breakfast in the Great Hall.   
  
Ron and Harry walked over to Lene and Relina but Hermonie kept annoying them by talking about some damned book she'd read. "'Morning all," Harry said merrily and sat down next to Lene as she read her newspaper and drank coffee (coffee, coffee, coffee!). "Coffee?" Harry asked grabbing a plate of sausages. "Yes, it gets a person going in the morning," Lene said. Relina looked at the newspaper as it read "The Boy Who Lived Currently Situated At Hogwarts". "I don't see why everyone is so worked up over you, Harry, I mean you're just a kid like me and I've known you forever," Lene said pushing up her glasses off her nose. "I don't know but the media's getting a kick out of it!" Relina added. Ron was unfortunate enough to have to sit next to Hermonie. She went on talking about books, expected classes and other things. Lene expected this from her cousin. Ron wasn't even listening he was to busy staring at Lene (Who didn't know he was looking at her). She hid behind the newspaper and she read, all the articles, not just the comics like me. She carefully folded her newspaper and set down her coffee mug, Ron looked away. Suddenly owls flew overtop of everyone as mail and secdual's fell from the sky. A sand colored envelope fell from the sky right on Lene's lap. She opened the letter and threw the envelope on the table, Harry read in bold letters:  
LENE GRANGER  
Lene's eyes drug over the letter and she began to frown. "What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at the expression on her face. Lene folded up the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. "Daddy's coming by to monitor things," Lene said. "Oh, Uncle Lance is stopping by, how good," Hermonie, said. "Is that bad?" Ron asked looking back at her. "Yes, he'll say things about me to Dumbledore and Snape'll hear them and then...ohhhhh" she cried. "Hey, I've got transfiguration first," Relina, said looking at her schedule. Lene took her mind off the letter and compared hers with every one else's. "Well at least we don't have Snape first, I hear he's the meanest teacher!" Ron said. Harry looked at his schedule then looked over at Neville Longbottom as he held something in his hands. "Hey, Neville, what's that?" Harry asked. "It's a rememberall," he replied. Everyone awed at it, "What does it do exactly?" Relina asked rising a slender eyebrow at the chubby boy. "Well you hold it tightly and if you forget something it turns red!" he explained. He gripped it tightly; it turned red and his face lit up too. Lene grabbed her textbook and opened it up to read a little about transfiguration. "Trying to figure out how to make a love potion?" a voice behind Lene asked. She jumped at the cold breath. Lene turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy, "What do you want now?" she demanded. "You," he said and smirked. "Get away from me!" she yelled at him. "Why don't you just listen to her?" Ron asked. "Get lost Weasily, trying to mosie in on my girl?" he asked. "I'm not your girl for the last time!" Lene yelled at him. "We'll talk about our weekend plans somewhere more private?" he asked and walked off. Lene clenched her textbook in her hands, and glared at were Draco left from. Golye (one of Draco's cronies) walked over to the table. "Oh, there you are, I was wondering when you'd be coming, Lene you coming?" Relina asked handing Golye her books to carry. "Relina?" Hermonie asked, "You and Golye are..."she began. "He's such a cutie isn't he?" she asked pinching his cheek. He blushed a bight crimson, "Common Sweaty," she said. "Coming!" he called hailing all her books.   
  
After several classes they came to Potions, "Not potions," Ron whined. "I find it a good way to expand ones mind," Hermonie said appearing at their side. "Maybe if you had a text book for a brain," Lene said sourly to her cousin. "Text book for a brain, oh ha ha Lene, good one," Hermonie said slapping Lene on the back. "Um, yeah," was Lene's only reply.  
  
This teacher, Professor Snape was a frightful man to get on the wrong side of. He had greasy black hair down to his shoulders, deep black eyes that could slice you in half, ghostly white skin and a hooked nose. "He came to Lene Granger, in his rude tone he said, "I hear your father's coming out tomorrow? Are you failing already?" he sneered. The Slytheran's all laughed at her but the Gryfindor's remained quiet. "Ah, Harry Potter, our new - celebrity," he said. Malfoy and his cronies began to laugh.   
  
"I'm hear to teach you of potions, not to baby sit you and hold your hands when you're scared, do I make myself clear Longbottom?" he asked looking at Neville with his dark and cold eyes. Neville began to blush with embarrassment. "Now, I can teach you how to bottle fame, stop death or even cause it if you like, if you can prove you're not a bundle of pigheaded slobs," he said. "Granger!" he boomed. "Witch one?" Lene and Hermonie both asked. "From now on you're Granger (Lene) and you're Miss Granger (Hermonie), clear?" he asked. They nodded their heads. "Now, Granger, what do I get when I add Powdered Root of aspholt with infusion of wormwood?" he asked sneering after he said it. Lene smiled, "A sleeping powder known as the Draught of Living Death," she replied. Snape's smirk disappeared. "Is it right?" she asked. "Yes," he murdered, "10 points from Gryfindor for being a smart ass!" he roared. Lene looked at him in shock, she only answered a question right, the Slytheran's all began to laugh. "Potter, tell me were to find bezoars," he said. Harry looked at Ron for the answer, he was puzzled as well, and then over to Lene, she was as stumped as Ron. Hermonie raised her hand, "I don't know, sir" he said. "Pity, I know you of all people can tell me the difference between Wolfsbain and Monkshood," he said looking at him. Harry sighed, "I don't know," he confessed. Malfoy, Grabbe and Golye were shaking with laughter. "Well to let you know a Bezoars is a stone taken from a goat's stomach, and Wolfsbain and monksfoot are the same plant, well, aren't you writing this down?" he demanded. There was a suddenly scratching of Quills. Harry glared at the cold teacher but he only smiled evilly back, "And a point from Gryffindor for you cheek, Potter, fell like a hero now?" he sneered.   
  
The gang all walked from the class, Lene and Harry were feeling rather down at the moment, already loosing points on the first week. Harry didn't feel as bad as Lene though. She wasn't just upset about getting points taken off he insulted her father, that made her mad. "Lene, why does Snape hate your father?" Harry asked. "Because Daddy makes more in a day than Snape could in his entire lifetime! Or maybe it's the fact that my daddy owns the Ministry of Magic, I don't know but he has something agents him!" she said. "Oh," Harry said afraid to ask anymore questions or she might explode.   
  
Harry, Ron, Lene and Relina all went over to Hagrid's for tea! (Green please) "Back Fang, Back!" a voice rang thought the hut. Hagrid opened the door and closed it as the four came in. "Make yerselves at home," he said merrily. Fang rested his head on Ron's robes and began to drool allover them. They drank tea and ate rock cakes; they tasted just like rocks and sunk like rocks in your stomach! Harry told them all about their first lesson. "I mean he really hate us!" Harry said. "Serverus?!" he asked disbelieving, "Rubbish!" "But it's true!" Lene said. "I think you're just imagining it!" he said. Yet Harry and Lene both knew, as everyone else in the school, Snape hated them.  
"So tell me, how's Charlie? I always like him, great with animals," Hagrid said. Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with Dragon's while Lene pulled out her daily profit newspaper, she handed it to Harry to read an article claiming:  
Gringott's Break-in   
Investigators search the seine of the crime supposedly a break-in. On the July the 31 the vault 713, the vault was emptied that same day. The Goblins have no traces of who had done it but only a dark wizard could have successfully opened it.   
  
They exchanged scared glances, that was the same vault Hagrid had gotten the package from, what if they come here next to look for whatever it was, and what if Hagrid stood up for it. All these images of a dark wizard in a cloak killing Hagrid for the package floated through his mind. Harry gulped, "I think we have something big going on here," he said to Lene. She nodded, and then it popped into Harry's head, Snape.  
  
E/N- he he, only 5 more days until Christmas and I get to watch the Lord Of The Rings tomorrow! Yeah! Then it's Christmas break for two weeks! Then in 5 days it's presents and hopefully the Harry Potter playstation game. As you see, it took me around three days to write this one because of lack of inspiration and time. I'd not sure that I can post the Christmas one on Christmas. But I know the next chapter is about Harry and Relina. Not coupling! And if you didn't catch it in the beginning, Relina is going out with Golye, this is what my best friend (who left me alone to go to Florida!) suggested and I think it's a cute couple. Oh, and Malfoy had better stop hitting on Lene, he can hit on me, I don't care XP!  
  
*-Dark arts Master-* 


	9. Ch.9-...just to soar in the clouds

A/N-weeee. This is the chapter when they begin broom lessons! Yeah, that's pretty much what it's about. Only four days until Christmas and I can't wait. I just had my last day of school for 2001. I watched Lord Of The Rings today it was really good! Go and see it, I'm also planning on watching HP again! Without farther adue here's chapter nine!  
  
Ch.9-...just to soar in the clouds  
The Gryffindors awoke to a sign posted on the wall next to the fat lady. It read about flying lessons. Gryffindor was with Slytheran. "Typical!" Harry muttered. "Don't worry, you won't make a fool of yourself," Relina comforted. "Yeah, and what if I do, I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school, 'the boy who lived unable to fly', oh yeah, it will be all right!" He snorted. Lene kept her mouth closed as she looked at the two hypervenalating. Lene began to laugh as they continued about their worries. "It's not like we're trying out for the Quidditch team; we're only first years!" She said. "Yeah, well I bet that your father was the best flyer in school, he got to be on the Quidditch team his second year, yeah, you have nothing to worry about," Relina said. Lene looked to the floor;" He was,". Their conversation stopped there.  
  
The practice came quicker than they had hoped, Neville brought his remeberall, only god knows why. The grass ripped beside their feet as they walked toward the field were Madam Hooch was waiting for them. The Slytheran's came across the field howling with laughter, I don't know why. I think that they wanted to see how bad the Gryffindor's would mess up with Neville in their house. "All right, welcome to your first flying lesson, get next to a broom, common, hurry," she said. They all stood next to a broom. "Now, say 'up'!" She instructed. "UP!" Everyone shouted. Harry's jumped into his hand. He looked over at Lene who kept shouting at her broom. "UP!" Ron repeated "up" over and over, suddenly it hit him square in the head. Relina's shot up into her hand just like Harry's, she smiled at him. "All right, I'll show you how to mount on your brooms," she said hanging onto her broom. She walked down the aisle of students and looked at Malfoy, "Tut, tut, you're doing it all wrong," she said and corrected his hand placements. The four of them began to giggle. "Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come back down leaning forward lightly. On my whistle -three-two-"   
  
But Neville had already came from the ground. "Come back down, this instant!" She said. But Neville kept rising straight up, up, up, then his broom sped off, tossing him to the ground. WHAM- there was a bone-splitting sound after he fell. Madam Hooch ran over to him, "A broken wrist," she murdered. "Here, try to get up." Lene craned her neck over the large crowd to see what was going on. "None of you are to fly until I get back from the hospital wing or you're out of school!" She threatened. Madam Hooch walked off with Neville.  
  
Malfoy howled with laughter, "What a lump!" The other Slytheran's joined in and laughed. "Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati Patil yelled at him. "Oh, standing up for your boyfriend, Parvati?" A Slytheran girl sneered at her. "Huh, what's this?" Malfoy asked picking up the remeberall. "Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry said quietly. Everyone looked over at them to see what would happen next. Malfoy smiled nastily, "I think I'll let him find it in a tree," Relina was getting up to her brink of madness too. "Give it here, Malfoy, now!" She boomed. Malfoy took off from the ground. Harry and Relina both glared at him. Harry mounted on his broom. "No!" Hermonie shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to fly, you'll get us in-" but it was too late Harry was already in the sky. They all watched as Harry went up as good as Malfoy, if not better. "Give it here," he said. "Or I'll knock that smile off your face!" "Really?" Malfoy asked rising an eyebrow. "And what's to stop me from knocking you off?" he asked. Harry punched at him but Malfoy got out of the way. Relina mounted on her broom, "What are you doing?" Hermonie asked. "What it looks like I'm doing," she said and kicked off from the ground. "Ah, so you both want a piece of me?" he asked. Relina grabbed a hold of his broom but he jerked backwards. "You want it, go and get it!" he said tossing the Remeberall across the sky. Harry shot after it like a lightning bolt. He caught it before it went through a window. Malfoy raced toward Harry in full rage, "Relina! Catch!" Harry screamed as he tossed the ball. Relina sped up and caught the Remeberall. Malfoy thudded to the ground. Harry and Relina both floated to the ground at the exact same time; they high-fived. "HARRY POTTER! RELINA DUMBLEDORE!" Their hearts sank to their stomachs. "Oh, you two-" she raged. "Follow me!" she commanded. Harry looked back at the Gryffindor's, they all waved as the Slytheran's laughed.   
  
She led them up the front steps, up the marble staircase, and still Relina and Harry both exchanged scared glances. She opened a door and led them inside, "Sit," she commanded and left. Relina and Harry were both too scared to say anything. The next moment the door creaked open. Harry held his breath. "Harry, Relina, I would like you to meet Oliver Wood," she said smiling. Was he the person who decided their fate, no her was only a student. A masque 5th year with short brow hair, he looked at the two first years. "I got you those two replacements you wanted," a smile erupting from her mouth. "Ah, wow," he said. Relina and Harry looked at Wood, he was scaring them. "First years?" he asked looking them over. "None the less," she said. "you should have saw those two on brooms!" Relina began to blush at the compliment, "aw, I wasn't that good Professor," "And Harry, he was traffic, he can be the seeker," she said. "And the girl?" Wood asked. "ah, Relina, she is the perfect chaser," McGonagall said. They were both stunned. "Um, what are you talking about?" Harry asked. "You two are on the Quidditch team! Wait until I tell Professor Dumbledore!" McGonagall said. "What?" Relina asked. "I knew one of you would make the team, seeing how both your father's were players themselves," she said. "My dad was a-" Relina began. "-a chaser, and your father, James Potter was a seeker, they would be so proud of you!" she said. "A seeker and a chaser, both first years, Oh. mister Minister," Wood said bowing as a dark figure walked into the room. "What's this I hear of my daughter getting on the Quidditch team?" he asked. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Relina asked. "I was just monitoring things and you're grandfather is quite pleased," he said. He hugged Relina tightly. "ok, dad, you can let go now," she said gasping for air.   
  
E/N- that was a short chapter, an hour at the most. I have nothing new to say because this is the same day as when I started but I do want to thank everyone who's reviewed, I love you all *huggies! *  
  
*-Dark arts Master-* 


	10. Ch.10-If I ever caused you trouble

A/N-wee...today is December 22nd and there is three more days until Christmas! I'm only on chapter 10; Halloween and I need to have the Christmas one in three days! I told you that someone would get on the team along with Harry and it was Relina, if you want to know Relina's dad is the assistant Minister of Magic, and Lene's father Lance is the Minister of Magic, that's why he makes more money than Snape, XP. Oh yeah, Relina's dad's name is Jack Lee Dumbledore! I'm sorry to inform you but this is a LONG chapter, we notice two new couplings going on!   
Now to ch.10...  
Ch.10-If I every caused you trouble...  
Malfoy walked by the Gyffindor table looking for Harry and Relina, a smug look on his face. "What's so funny, Malfoy?" Harry asked turning around. His smile seemed to have disappeared, and then he stopped Harry. He regained his wit and said, "Well your last meal?" "No, pea brain, we're staying here, now get lost!" Relina yelled at him. Malfoy walked off but not before he scooted Ron off the bench so he could sit next to Lene. "What's shaking babe?" he asked. Lene rolled her eyes in despair. "Get so far away from me," she said. "You know you love me," he said leaning toward her. "You're right, I do," she said. Malfoy opened his eyes. Ron's eyes grew wider. Lene grabbed her coffee mug and poured her coffee down on Malfoy's lap, he jolted up and ran toward the Slytheran common room, his cronies following. All the Gryffindors laughed at him as he ran by looking as if he had peed his pants.   
  
Hermonie seemed to be taking this whole hero thing badly, thinking that Relina and Harry were a bunch of Waco's. She now refused to speak to any of the four. Ron had picked himself up off the ground. "Why does he always do that?" he asked. "Don't know, don't care," Lene said looking at her newspaper. "I want to show that scummy slime ball a thing or three!" Relina said ripping her bacon apart, "He makes my blood boil!" "Yeah, me too" Harry added. Suddenly owls filled the great hall and in flew twelve owls caring two large box-shaped packages. Foom, they landed in front of Relina and Harry. Then two nimble letters floated in front of them. Relina (as she always does) raised an eyebrow at Harry. He, in reply, shrugged his shoulders. Relina was the first to rip open her letter, the two were identical. They both said:  
  
DO NOT OPEN THIS PACKAGE AT THE TABLE!   
It contains your Nimbus 2000; I don't want everyone knowing you've   
Got a Nimbus 2000, everyone will hit me up for one! Now, met Oliver  
Wood at the Quidditch field tonight at 7 o'clock for your first   
Training session. Good luck to you!  
  
PROFESSOR M. MCONIGALL  
  
Relina let out a squeal of glee and shoved the letter over to Lene so she could read it. "A Nimbus 2000!" Lene said handing the note back. They ran from the Great Hall to unwrap the package. They bumped into Crabbe and Golye blocking their path. Malfoy approached and seized the package from Harry; he shook it rapidly. "It sounds like a broom!" he said and threw it back at Harry. "That sounds like a broom stick," he said and seized Relina's from here, "HEY!" she yelled reaching for her package. "Make that two broomsticks, you're in trouble now, Potter and Dumbledore!" he said. Professor Flitwick walked up to them. "Is there any trouble here boys and ladies?" he asked looking up at everyone. "They've got broomsticks!" Malfoy yelled pointing at the two with the packages. "Yes, Professor McGonagall told me all about it, what mottle is it?" he asked curiously. "A nimbus 2000," Harry said. ", Sir" "I hope you two do well with your brooms!" he said and walked off. Relina reached the stairs; she reappeared and gave Malfoy a big fat raspberry. They shut the portrait door and began to laugh loudly. "You should have seen the look on his face, oh it was priceless, thanks to him we're on the team, eh, Harry." Relina said.   
"I suppose you think it's a reward for breaking the rules?" Hermonie demanded slamming the portrait close. "I thought you weren't speaking to us," Harry said. "Yes, don't stop now," Lene, said, "We're getting a good teaching now, who needs the Professor's, we've got Hermonie!" Hermonie stomped into the girl's common area, her nose in the air. "Pratt," Ron said.  
  
Relina was having a hard time thinking about schoolwork. 'Only 3 more hours to go,' she kept telling herself, checking the clock every other second. She would look outside at the field were she and Harry would be learning to play. She didn't want to admit it but she has grown a liking to that Oliver Wood fellow, that bad part was she already had a boy friend.  
  
Soon the hours had gone by and Lene met up with Relina after class. "I want to see it, please show me!" she pleaded. Lene's eyes grew wide as Relina lifted her new broomstick from the package. "Wow, can I touch it?" she asked. Relina stuck it out; Lene put her hands around the smooth handle. It was polished mahogany wood with perfectly aligned twigs at the end, gold letters across the top reading Nimbus Two Thousand.   
  
Relina came from the girl's common room meeting up with Harry halfway out there. "Are you ready?" he asked. "The question is are you ready for a real game?" Relina said. They walked onto the foggy field, hundreds of seats raised to look over everything, large golden posts shot up from the ground around 50 feet in the air. "I'll race you!" Relina said mounting on her broom. "You're on!" Harry said getting on his. They shot off as fast as light. Zooming around the large field. "Hey, you two come down!" Oliver Wood had just arrived in time to see them as blurs of light. He drug a large wooden crate with him. "Are you sure you two haven't flown before?" he asked. "Well if you want to count last week," Relina said blushing at his compliment. "Okay, there will be team practice three times a week around this hour and more if we slack off." he said. He opened the crate were there were three different sizes of balls. "Right," he said. "Now there are four different balls, this is the Quaffle," with that he pulled out a red ball as large as a soccer ball. "There will be seven teammates on a team, three chasers, two beaters one keeper and a seeker,' he said. They repeated, "Three chasers, two beaters a keeper and a seeker," "Good," Wood said smiling at them. "This is a Quaffle, Dumbledore, you'll need to get acquainted with this one, that's your job," he said. "You shoot this ball through those hoops and score us 10 points." "I get it!" she said hugging the ball wishing it were Wood. "So this is sort of like basketball on brooms," Harry said. "Basketball?" Relina asked. "What's basketball?" Wood asked. "Never mind, it's a muggle game," he said. "Right, on each team there's a player called the keeper, they defend the basket from the other chasers, I'm Gryffindor's keeper," he said. "And those are?" Harry asked pointing at the balls that looked alive. "I'll show you, here you two, take these," Wood said handing them two bats. He let one of the two go and it headed state for them. They hit it and it went flying upward and came down zigzagging around their heads until it dived at Relina. Wood jumped on top of it and tacked it to the ground. He managed to stick it back in the crate.  
  
"See what I mean," he panted trying to catch his breath, as soon as he did he continued. "Those are Bludgers, they try to knock people often their brooms, the beaters keep them away from their teammates, ours are Fred and George- you've got all that?" he asked. "Yeah," Relina croaked handing her bat back to Wood. "Have they ever...killed anyone?" Harry asked. "Oh, no, the worse was a broken jaw," he said and took the bat from Harry. "And now Harry, you are the seeker, the most important player, you catch the golden snitch and win us 150 points" Wood said reaching for a plate on the truck. Out came a golden call the size of a walnut. Out came a pair of translucent wings. "This is a golden snitch," Wood said. "A golden Snitch is the object that you must get before the other seeker does, you follow?" he asked. Harry and Relina both absorbed the information and they went for a few practice tries. Time was soon gone and Harry and Relina began to get tired. "I'll be seeing you two for training tomorrow," he said. "Oh, and Relina," Wood called. Relina waited for him as Harry took off, "I hope you like being on the team, and we're not playing favorites because you're the headmaster's granddaughter." Wood said. "I know, even if I wasn't his granddaughter, I believe I would still be on the team,' she said and walked a little faster so she would stop blushing. 'Oh, Relina,' he thought, 'I hope you fell the same way I do,'  
  
It had been 2 months at Hogwarts so far for our little quartet. And Halloween was the next big night for everyone. They all wore their pointy hats to the banquet but before the food they had to face class, damn! "Alright, just flick you wrist and said 'wingardium Leviosa'!" Harry was paired up with Sumas Ferguson, Lene was with Relina and Ron was stuck with Hermonie. They only talked to share nasty comments to each other. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said flicking his wrist. Nothing happened. "You're saying it wrong!" Hermonie snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa," she corrected with her smart-ass tone. "Yeah, well if you're so cool then do it yourself!" he snarled. Hermonie sighed "wingardium Leviosa!" and with that the feather rose a few feet in the air. "Very good, look everyone, Miss Granger has done it!" Flitwick said. Lene buried her head in her arms. "Hey, Harry!" Semus said rocking Harry's shoulder, "I think I got it!" Harry turned around to see Semus be as smart as Hermonie. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said, there was a loud bang; smoke cleared from them. Professor Flitwick looked over at them. Harry coughed loudly as did everyone around him. "I think we need another feather over here professor!" he said. Ron was in a very bad mood after class, the kind Lene is in if you ask to many questions. "No wonder no one can stand her!" he raged. "She's a nightmare!" With that someone rushed past them, knocking Harry down. It was Hermonie, she was crying. "I think she heard you," Harry said picking himself of the ground. "SO!" he said sourly. "Men, you don't understand a thing!" Lene said looking disgusted at Ron. "What?" he asked. "Some nerve you have," Relina snorted as the two walked off. Harry looked at Ron harshly, "What?"  
  
Hermonie didn't turn up for the next class or the class after that and Lene and Relina weren't in the best moods either. They told Ron that Hermonie was in the girls bathroom, they kept saying, "I hope your proud of yourself," But they soon forgot about her as they all ate the food. A million live bats fluttered across the ceiling. They all began to chow down then suddenly the main doors swung open and Professor Quirell came sprinting in. His turban messed up and his face horror stricken. "TROLL!" he yelled. Everyone hushed up, even the Slytherans (for once!). Professor Dumbledore stood up along with the other teachers. "Troll in the basement!" he breathed. "Just thought you ought to know," and with that he fainted. Everyone began to scream, even Malfoy shook in horror. Dumbledore sent sparks in the air soon everyone shut up. "Perfects, take your houses back to their common room, teachers follow me!" he said. And with that everyone split up. They all followed Percy until Ron and Harry noticed Lene and Relina sprinting back toward the hall. "Are you mad?" they asked. "No, I've got to save Hermonie!" Lene said breaking away from them. They walked down a disserted hall. "Get back!" Harry hissed slamming Lene into a wall as someone ran past; it was Snape. "Shouldn't he be in the dungeon?" Lene asked after he had left. "I don't know," and with that Lene took off again. "You're a hard one to reason with, Lene," Harry said, Ron and Relina brining the rear. There was an awful smell and a large troll came into view. Lene stopped dead, "Stand still and don't breathe," she said as quietly as possible. The troll went into a room; the troll was a huge dull creature with long arms, shiny head, thick legs, huge feet, and not the brightest thing in the world. It went inside, "that's the girls bathroom!" Relina raged. A high-pitched scream came from the room. They rushed inside; the troll was advancing on Hermonie as she shrank up agents the wall.   
  
"Confuse it!" Harry ordered. "Right! Oy, Pea-brain!" Lene yelled chucking a faucet at it. Relina grabbed ceramic tile and chucked it at him, "Catch me if you can!" she yelled. Harry rushed over to Hermonie, "Are you okay?" he asked. She rapped her arms around him and began to cry. Lene ran through his legs and ran in circles around him, he swung wildly. Relina joined in, "Ron do something!" she yelled ducking from its hands. "Right, now how did that go again?" he asked pondering. "Oh, I don't remember!" "Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermonie cried. "Right," he cleared his though and grabbed his Hand-me-down wand. "I can't do it," he whined. "Ron, you've got to!" Relina yelled at him. The troll reached by its leg and picked up Lene. "AHHHH, Ron help me!" she cried. Ron became furious "Put her down right now! Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried. The troll's club lifted into the air, the troll stupidly looked up at it in awe. Then CRACK! It hit him on the head and he fell to the floor with a loud bang. Lene fell from the sky into Ron's arms' they both blushed. The teacher's rushed in. McGonagall tapped her foot, "Explain," she said. They all began to explain at once, "Miss Granger, you explain," she said. Lene looked at Hermonie for an explanation. "Well you see, I went to go and fight the troll alone, and if it wasn't for the four of them, I'd be dead," she said. Lene's face went white; Hermonie lied to a teacher! "Is that true?" Professor McGonagall asked. They all shook their heads in agreement. "I see, five points from Gryffindor for your blindness Miss Granger, but ten points each for your effort to save her, thank you," Dumbledore said. Harry's eye dwindled down to Snape's leg, it was bloody and tore up, and Harry was horror-stricken. Snape covered his leg and scowled at Harry. The teacher's left and they all began to laugh, "I knew you had it in you Hermonie!" Lene said. "A matter of fact, that felt good, living on the edge," she said. "Just don't make a hobby of it!" Relina said. "We just earned 40 points for Gryffindor!" Ron said.   
  
They walked from the bathroom but the only thing on Harry's mind was Snape's leg. Lene pulled Ron back, "Thank you for saving me," she said. "Oh, it was nothing," he said as his ears turned crimson. "I was just-ah-saving the lady I-" he began but stopped. "Go on," Lene urged. "Oh, it was nothing," he said. "Really? Were you going to say the lady you LOVE?" Lene asked. "Oh, NO!" he said his face bright red. "Then what was it?" she asked. "I was going to say, for my friend," he said. Lene's hopes just seemed to have dropped. "Ron," she stopped him from walking any further. He looked at her in a surprised kind of way. "Why are you always around me?" she asked. "WHAT?" Ron asked. "I've noticed it before, you always hang around me, you always sit by me at the table," she said. "Well I-" he began. "And be honest," she said. "I-I-I" was his only reply. Lene knew it was hopeless so she just walked off. "Lene, I LOVE YOU!" he cried, bellowing through the halls. Lene stopped at his love confession. "You...do?" she asked. Ron ran toward her and rapped her in a hug, "I've loved you since the first time I saw you, when I stole you jellybeans I wanted to get your attention, I love you, Lene, I love you!" he cried. Lene just stood there, "I love you, too" she said. Lene pushed her glasses back on her nose, "It's true, I do love you," Ron's life seemed to have come back to him; he kissed her. And with that affection came the first coupling, the Rone coupling (Ron/Lene)!   
  
E/N-Ok, you have hints of one couple and a new couple! If you didn't notice from the prev. chapters, Ron always did sit by Lene and he always looked at her, well in the 7th chapter he did. HE he, next chapter brings a new coupling and a break up! Stay tuned for 2 more days until Christmas and 2 more chapters until twelve! Yeah!  
  
*-Dark Arts Master-* 


	11. Ch.11-Round one

A/N-Ok, I didn't get the Christmas Chapter up on Christmas, I was to excited because I got a Playstaion 2 and the Harry Potter game I've bugged my mom for. I'm almost done! Yeah! Ok, this is a very romance chapter, this is long, they won't all be this long, no don't leave! Good you stayed, here's chapter 11, round one.  
  
Ch.11-Round One.  
  
Oliver Wood shook Harry awake violently, "Get up!" he cried softly, not to wake the other boys. Harry opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses. He eyed the time, "Wood, it's 4:30 in the morning!" he complained. "So, half the team is waiting for you and Relina, you first years sure do sleep all lot!" Wood said walking off. Harry flung off his sheets and noticed how cold it was. He shivered as he walked toward his trunk were he left his Quidditch robs of scarlet and gold.   
  
"Hey, Relina, get up," Wood whispered in her ear. "She's not getting up," a voice said next to Wood. He looked around and saw Lene. "What are you doing up?" he asked. "I'm always up at this time," she said. "And if you want to win Relina's heart you have to kiss her awake," Lene said. "Kiss her? Who said I wanted to win her heart?" he asked. "I've noticed the way you act around each other, you pay her compliments, she blushes, you flirt she does back, it's a cycle," Lene explained. "I can't...she has a...boyfriend," he said sitting on Relina's bed. "It's okay," Lene said smiling evilly, "I have an idea,"  
Wood looked very scared, "What kind of idea?" he asked. "It involves walky-talkies," Lene said grabbing a pair of muggle walkie-talkies from her truck, "I picked these up before I left the muggle world. Take one." Lene gave a walkie-talkie to Wood. "Umm...thanks, what do I do with it?" he asked. "You talk in it," Lene said. Wood eyed it over. "You pull up the antenna and push the button and you talk into it to me," she explained. They took a practice round, then Wood remembered, "I need to wake up Relina," "Oh, yeah, well then wake her up," Lene said getting back into bed. "Relina, you need to get up now," Wood said. "Just another day, please mum, just one more day with him...we were having so much fun together," she mumbled. "Um...Relina..." he said blushing. Relina puckered her lips, "Kiss me again, please," she pleaded in her sleep. Wood looked back at Lene who was pretending to be asleep but she was really laughing. "Is this fair game?" he asked. Lene pretend to snore wheezing yes everyone in a while. Wood bent over and puckered up and just before he kissed her Relina opened her eyes. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and grabbed her pillow she smacked Wood with it. He fell to the floor; surprisingly no one woke up except for little Lene who was laughing so hard she almost fell off the bed. He picked himself off the floor, just a little upset, ok that was an understatement. "Practice today, up now," he said sourly throwing her robes at her and he walked off mad. Relina was upset by her reaction, Lene, thank goodness, went back to sleep (sort of) again.   
  
Relina took a shower and got into her scarlet and gold robes and she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Oliver still wasn't talking to her; he talked to everyone else. "Don't worry, he'll get over it soon enough," Harry said. "I don't know, he seemed really mad!" she said. "He likes you, he'll just act that way sometimes, he's just afraid of love, and what your real boyfriend may do to him." Harry said. Relina was to scared to talk to him but she built up the nerves, "Oliver, I need to talk to you," she said rushing after him. "What, did anyone say anything?" he asked looking around pretending not to see anything. "Oliver, knock it off! I'm sorry okay, you scared me this morning," she confessed. Oliver turned around, "That's better," he said and walked off into the boys bathroom. He got into a stall, "Lene are you there?" he asked. Lene answered, "Yeah, what is it, did you ask her to go out with you?" "Um, no, but the mad thing worked!" he said. "Mad thing?! Don't tell me you did the Jonnie hates you routine," she pleaded. "Yeah, so?" he asked. "The J.H.Y, as it is more commonly called, may help you at the moment, oh, sorry got to go, KKKKKKKKSSSSSHHHHHHH, breaking up, KKKKKKSSSSSSHHHHHH" she said adding in the breaking up affects. Then he shut it off, boy, did he just do something wrong?  
  
The students began to poor into the stadium. Relina's stomach began to fly off, please stay until after the game, she pleaded. "Oh, Dumbledore," Wood called. Relina grabbed her broom and walked over to him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being mean to you this morning," he said. "It's okay..."she began but was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Five minuets left until game time!" Madam Hooch said and walked off. "Well, we'd better go then," Wood, said sucking in his pride and walking toward the Wesley twins telling them some info. Relina walked over to the other two chasers, they were both in the twin's grade. "I heard that ol' Wood like you," Angelina Johnson said. "Really?" Relina asked. "Yeah, he is a little obsessed over you, I heard that in Advanced Defense Agents the Dark arts class Quirrell saw he had Relina in hearts all over his paper." Alicia Spinnit said giggling. "Oh, and has he told you any of the new tactics?" Angelina asked. "No, he didn't have time," Relina, replied looking over her shoulder at Wood who was now talking to a nervous Harry. They tried to explain the plans the best they could; you try in two minuets! They wall walked out of the locker room, Relina was walking next to Wood as he muttered plans to her.   
  
They walked onto the field, "Feel special?" Wood asked the two first years. They were too nervous to answer; they walked to the center field as three of the four houses cheered for them. Harry looked around nervously, "Oh, Harry, stay out of the way until you see the snitch," Wood said as the Slytheran's walked onto the field. "Shake hands," Madam Hooch said. They gripped each others hands tightly ready to pry each other's hands off. Madam Hooch blew on her whistle as 15 brooms lifted into the air. Harry lifted up out of the way.   
"And the Quaffle immediately taken by Alicia Spinnet of the Gryffindor team, passed it to Relina Dumbledore! What a sport that girl is and let me remind you she is only a first year and-"  
"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall said  
"Sorry Professor," Lee said  
The twin's friend (and partner in mischief) Lee Jordan was announcing. McGonagall was closely watching him.  
"And now the Quaffle in Slytheran position, passed to team caption, Marcus Flint. He shoots-WAIT-blocked by caption Wood! Good caption he is! Gryffindor has the Quaffle, OUCH! Alicia hit in the back of the head by a Bludgers, now Adrian Puccy had position and- no wait- his by the Bludgers! It was Fred, no George, and well, one of them. Relina Dumbledore just scored Gryffindor more points! What a champ!"   
The three houses cheered as the Slytheran's all booed. "Well Harry looks like he's having fun up there," Lene said looking though her binoculars at Harry in the sky.   
A Bludgers shot at Harry but George (I'm sure it was George) came and hit it at Marcus Flint, "Better watch then Harry," he said and flew off.   
"Marcus Flint nearly hit by a Bludgers, damn!"  
"JORDAN! NO CUSSING!"  
"Sorry Professor, a glint of gold is that the snitch?"   
Harry looked around and saw a glittering object race across the ground. The Seeker Terence Higgs rushed after Harry desperate to get the snitch before he did. Harry was fast than Higgs but Harry did have the advantage with a faster broom. Relina raced toward the baskets, she gabbed the Quaffle and- BOOM! Marcus Flint had blocker her and he was only a chaser! "FOUL!" screamed the Gryffindors.   
Madam Hooch was very unpleased by Flint's actions and spoke angrily with him. Gryffindor earned a free shoot, Relina was glad to except the pleasure of humiliating Flint's team. She shot and made it.  
"Ah, serves those cheaters right!" Jordan said.  
"Lee Jordan, I'm warning you,"   
"Chill out professor,"  
Harry was looking around franticly for the snitch as his broom gave a leerch. He gripped his broom tightly as it almost tossed him off. He looked down at were his group of friends were, Lene looked frightened as she looked up at him. "Did you guys see that?" she asked. "What?" Ron asked. "Harry's broom, it was almost like it was- never mind," she said and looked around for Relina. It happened again. The broom was like a mad bull trying to toss him off. Broom shouldn't suddenly want to toss him off; they didn't have minds of their own. He decided to get to Wood and ask for a time out but it wouldn't turn it began to drop slowly.  
"Slytheran's in possession, they make it- oh no."  
The Slytheran's were cheering but they had no idea that Harry's broom was messing up. 'IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Lene cried handing Hermonie her binoculars. "It's trying to toss him off!" she cried. "He's lost control of his broom, I bet Flint did it!" Ron growled. "No, he couldn't have only dark magic could have-" she stopped herself. "How is Snape reaction to this?" Hermonie asked handing Lene back her binoculars. She gasped, "Guys..." she said sounding really scared. "HE'S NOT BLINKING!" she cried looking back at them. Ron grabbed them and looked at Snape, he was keeping eye contact. "Damn it! He's jinxing Harry!" Ron cursed. "What are we going to do?" Lene asked. "Leave that to me," Hermonie said walking off. "Oh, do hurry," Lene, mumbled.  
Hermonie rushed to the teacher's stand and fought her way toward Snape. She knocked over professor Quirrell but didn't say sorry, he's an elder you know! She reached Snape and muttered a few words and ignited his robe. He was still murdering words then he smelt something burning. He looked down breaking his eye contact to see his robes on fire, "AAAHHHHH!" he screamed standing up. Hermonie scampered away chuckling.  
"We saved Harry!" Ron said hugging Lene.   
Harry got back on his broom and saw the snitch he raced toward it. Higgs was fast on his tail, but his broom gave another leerch and Harry shot forward. His arms shot out at the snitch and he caught it. The Gryffindor's cheered so loudly you couldn't hear yourself over anyone else. McGonagall seemed to be taking this really well. She laughed at Serverus saying "My team beet yours!" And he replied with, "We'll get your team sooner or later,"  
  
*After the Game*  
Everyone had left leaving debris all over the stands and the custodian's cleaned it all up. Relina strolled over the field looking at every perspective of the field. "Hey, Dumbledore!" a friendly voice rang out from behind Relina. She turned around; Wood came sprinting toward her. He caught his breath. "What?" she asked. "You played really good today," he said. "Um...thanks," she said looking at him, blushing. He was blushing too. They leaned forward, "Good Job," Wood said sticking his hand out. "A hand shake?' Relina asked herself. "Yeah, you too," she said as soon as he let go of her hand. "Bye then," she said. Wood pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Now?" he asked. "YES!" the voice of Lene said. "Wait-I ahhhhhhhh" he said tripping over his own foot. Relina turned around, "Oh, are you alight?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. Relina extended her arm to help him lift himself up. He was too heavy and she tumbled on top of him. Wood blushed brighter. Wood stood up and brushed himself off and helped Relina up. As he pulled her up she flew into his arms, "Relina, I...love you," he said. "What?" Relina asked. He smiled and kissed her, so the rumors were true, "YES!" Lene yelled standing up. But the facts were still there, he let up. Relina frowned, "I'm sorry Oliver, but I already have a boyfriend," she said. "NO!" Lene said falling back onto the bleachers.   
  
*Back at school*  
Relina was in a constant dream after her and Oliver's romantic moment at the pitch. She walked toward Golye, "Golye..." she began. "What?" he asked. "We've been going out for a few months now and it's just not working," she said. "What?" he asked. "I propose we meet new people!" she suggested. "What are you talking about?!" he demanded. "That's our problem, we don't communicate!" she yelled at him. "What is she talking about?" Golye asked himself. "See that guy over there, Oliver Wood, he's a boyfriend," Relina said pointing over to a third year. "You, well, you're not him," she said. Golye didn't seem to have absorbed any of this. "Don't you get it? This is goodbye, forever!" Relina said. Golye seemed to have decoded this message, not right though, "Sure," he said. "Sure what?" Relina asked. "We can make out Saturday!" he said. Relina seemed to have blown up; "IT'S OVER!" she screamed at him and stormed off. "Gesh, what's her problem?" Malfoy asked walking up to his crony. "I don't know," he said. "She needs help," Crabbe said.  
  
*Lunch*  
Relina began hanging out with Oliver Wood, more like he hangs out with the gang (Harry and co.). "Uh...Relina," the voice of Golye said from behind the group. "What is it now?" she asked. "Who am I suppose to beet up again?" he asked. Relina was so close to ripping his stupid and empty head off. "I'll be right back!" she said as calmly as possible. She walked over to the Slytheran table and right up to Malfoy. "Tell your stupid crony that I DON'T like him!" Relina yelled at Malfoy. He was chewing food he had just put in his mouth and he doesn't have any manners so he began to talk with his mouth full. "'Ey, Golye!" He called. "What?" Golye answered on the other side of the room. "She wants to make out with you tonight, can't wait until tomorrow!" he called. "Okay!" he called back. All the Slytheran's howled with laughter. Malfoy stopped laughing as Lene passed by paying no mind to him as ABC food came from his mouth. He just stared at her as she walked by, then he fell off the bench. Relina looked down at him, "She ignored me, I think I'm in love," he said as more food came from his mouth. Relina went back over to their table and finished eating.  
  
E/N-There is the 11th chapter for you this took...roughly a day to write because I began to write at night and I finished it this morning. Now there is a bunch more days until Christmas again and the next major Holiday is Valentines Day. That's it.  
  
*-Dark arts Master-* 


	12. Ch.12-Christmas

A/N-hey everyone, 13 reviews, hell yeah! Here is the promised chapter (that should have been up a few weeks ago!) Anyways, this is a possibly long chapter. I'm so sorry! ;_;.  
Here's chapter 12, Christmas (even though it's a little late)  
  
Ch.12-Christmas...  
  
The day seemed to have gone on forever; just two more days until Christmas. Malfoy was hitting on Lene like mad. "So, what are you holiday plans?" he said leaning over to her. "Why does it matter to you?" she asked moving her black bangs away from her face. "You could come to my place, we could have dinner, and a little something after that..." he said. "For your information, I'm staying here for the break!" she snapped at him, "And you should know, I have a boyfriend!" Malfoy looked at her, "I know, it's me!" he said scooting closer to her. "Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry said walking up to him. "You gonna make me, Potter?" he asked. "No, but I will!" Ron yelled in his face. Malfoy glared at them, "I don't need to waist my time with you losers!" he said and stormed off. "I can't stand him!" Relina said. "I can't wait until he leaves!" Lene said standing up and walking over to Ron. "Hey, Lene why are you staying?" Ron asked. "Daddy has important business with the ministry, mummy's going with him," Lene said. Lene's father would have meetings with the ministry; he's the Minister of Magic. The little clan walked down the hall lined with Christmas decorations. "Oh, this looks so pretty, does anyone have the time?" Relina asked. "Um...3:15," Harry said. "WHAT?" Relina asked. "Yeah," Lene said checking her watch. "I'll have to meet up with you guys soon," Relina said and took off. "I should be packing, Ron are you coming?" Hermonie asked. "No, I'm staying here," Ron said. "You never told me," Lene said. "Oh, whoops," he said.  
  
Relina ran into her grandfather's office, "Grandpa, are you in here?" she called. "Yes, sit down," Dumbledore said moving his swiveling chair. She took a seat in front of his desk. "What is it?" she asked. "I fear something bad is going to happen to Lene, I want you to keep a close eye on her," Dumbledore said. "Why, what might happen?" she asked. "Don't tell Lene, about anything," he said. "Okay, Grandpa," Relina said. "Oh, and your mother sent you this, she couldn't wait to give it to you," he said turning around. She peeked over his shoulder but couldn't see anything. He went rummaging through things until he came to a parcel with bright wrapping paper, "Don't open this until you get to your common room," he instructed. "Okay, Grandpa, love you," she said and hugged him. He watched her leave, please; don't let anything happen, they're so innocent.  
  
Hermonie left soon and Relina had opened her package. It was a broom care kit. She began to polish the mahogany wood so it shown brightly. Lene and Ron took a walk. She hung onto his arm as they walked outside in the snow. "Have you ever thought of what the feature may hold?" Ron asked Lene as she leaned on him. "No, I'm to scared to think of it," Lene said. "Why?" Ron asked. "It's foolish," Lene said looking away. He looked at her, "If you don't want to talk about it then don't, I'm not forcing you," Ron said. "I know," Lene said as the snow slowly drifted down. Lene bent down and picked up a handful of snow. "What are you going to do with that?" Ron asked turning around. Lene chucked the snowball at him. He blocked his face with his arm as the snowball broke into a million smaller chunks. He looked at her, oh you're going to get it now," he said and picked up a hand full of snow, he threw it at her. She got out of its way and threw another at him. They got too tired to through anything more. They both fell onto the fountain, laughing. They looked at each other, both blushing brightly. Ron looked away, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Lene and kissed her. They let up and looked at each other again, the snow made it so beautiful out here. Lene rested her head on Ron's shoulder as the snow slowly drifted down. Nothing could spoil the mood, nothing.  
  
Two days had came and left; Christmas was today. "Common you two! Get up!" Ron called excitedly from the common room. Lene woke up and stumbled over to the balcony, there were millions upon millions of presents. Relina slowly walked down the steps. "Damn," she said looking at all the presents. ", Someone really loves us!" Lene slowly stumbled down the steps, half asleep. "Hey, what are you warring?" she asked Ron looking at his sweater. "Oh, my mom made me it," he said. Lene walked over to a pile of presents with her name all over them. There was a squarish type package; she decided to open it first. It was a book called, "Dark Arts and Evil Wizards With A Punch," The tile was very hilarious. She opened up another package; it was a tall, slender box. She opened the box, inside was a golden orb, and a note. It read:  
I know this may not seem like a present, this is a precaution, keep this with you at all times. Never leave it behind.  
  
It was from no one. "Strange," she told herself.   
Harry opened at lumpy package; it was very light. He unwrapped it as a silver cloak ran out like liquid. Ron gasped, "I know what that is!" he exclaimed. Lene and Relina focused their attention on Harry. "That's an invisibility cloak!" Lene gasped. Harry looked at them, very shocked. "Try it on Harry, you'll see," Relina said. Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders, they all gasped again. "It is! Harry! Look down!" Relina said. Harry looked down at his feet; they were gone. He rushed over to a mirror, there sat his head, the rest of his body, gone. "There's a note," Lene said picking up a piece of parcel off the floor. "What does it say?" he asked.  
  
"Your father left this in my possession before he died, now it is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Lene read.   
  
"Who is it from?" Ron asked. "There is no signature," she replied. Relina looked over at Lene, and then the others met gazes. Lene shoved the golden orb into her pocket and the four went to breakfast.  
  
Breakfast was good; dinner was the best. They all ate and sat by the Great Hall fire. Lene started to read her book that her parents gave her, Ron and Harry were breaking in Harry's new chess set and Relina was trying to help Harry. A figure walked down the hall, the four grew silent was sobs came from it. It was Professor Quirrell. "What's wrong Professor?" Relina asked. "M-Miss Granger, come w-with me, p-please," he said. Lene looked at the others then set her book down to follow the professor.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. Quirrell would not reply, he was sobbing too much, he lead her into Dumbledore's office. The remaining teachers were crowded around the table. They were all sad and crying. They all looked at Lene as she walked in. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry for your loss," McGonagall said hugging her. "What?" Lene said. Snape looked at Dumbledore who handed him the daily profit. He in turn handed it to McGonagall who handed it to Lene. She looked at the front page. The title caught her eye, MINISTER OF MAGIC ASSASINATED. Lene's heart sank, that was her father. With tears in her eyes she read on,  
  
  
Today, December 25 was Christmas, but for some,   
It will not be the same for years to come. Today  
The Ministry was attacked by a dark wizard of some  
sort. It took the life of Mr. Lance Granger and of  
His wife, Tamara Granger. Special precautions are  
being made to ensure Miss Linette Granger her safety.  
"We will find who has done this and punish them   
severely!" Mr. Jack Dumbledore, Assistant Minister,  
Said.   
  
  
Lene dropped the article; it fell to the ground. She cried long and hard, if she wanted I'm sure she could have cried a river. On Christmas, her parents died, now what will happen to her future? She ran from Dumbledore's office in a fit of sobs. She felt her body go numb and she pressed up agents the wall. She was barely a foot from the great Hall. Soon everyone would know her parents had died, she couldn't let them catch her like this, sobbing like a pre-schooler. So she stood there until her eyes weren't hurting anymore and she walked back into the hall. Everyone looked up at her. Ron stood up and walked over to her, "Lene, you've been crying haven't you?" he asked. Lene buried her head in his chest, Harry and Relina walked over to them. "Lene? What's wrong?" Harry asked. "My...Mom and Dad are..." she started but only cried harder. Relina felt that empty feeling in her stomach; this was what her grandfather was talking about! "Shhhh," Ron soothed. "Now tell me, what happened?" he said. "Their dead!" she cried. The three were silent, dead? Lene just went on crying.  
  
Harry sat alone in the common room; Lene and Ron were in there on the couch, Lene had cried herself to sleep. "I think it's a good idea to look for that Nicolas Flamel guy now," Ron whispered to Harry. "But...Lene-" Harry began. "Don't worry, I'm still here, go, use the cloak your father gave you," Ron said quietly. "Okay," Harry finally agreed.   
  
He opened the restricted area of the library. The invisibility cloak was over top of him. He ran his hang along the side of the books, checking them over. He was looking for something on Flamel but a book for famous wizards would be helpful. Harry took off the cloak because it was getting too hot. "Famous Wizards of the 20th century," That could help. He grabbed the book and opened it; it began to scream loudly. Harry slammed the book shut. A light came from the hall; Mr. Filch was coming. Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak but the lantern fell from the cupboard and smashed on the floor. Mr. Filch walked in, "I know someone's in here," he called. Harry slowly slipped from the restricted section. Mr. Filch was still examining the room. Harry walked from the hall as he heard footsteps running closer. He could see a purple turban and a body of black. Snape was chasing Quirrell down the hall; he finally caught up with him and slammed him into a support beam. Quirrell hissed out air. "I know you're game plan Quirrell," Snape said darkly. Harry's knees were shaking. "No you-" Quirrell began. "Whose side are you on, mine or his?" Snape demanded. "His, had to be Dumbledore!" "I-" Quirrell began. "Damn it man, answer!" Snape cried banging Quirrell into the beam. Mr. Filch approached. "A student is out of bed," he said. "I have an idea who that might be..." Snape said. Mr. Filch took off; Snape brought his attention back to Quirrell. "We will talk again, later," and with that he took off. Quirrell slowly stumbled off.  
  
Harry walked into a room. It was baron and cobwebby. In the center of the room stood a beautiful mirror. It was large and had letters scrawled across the top. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and walked in front of the mirror. Two shadows walked next to him, they looked just like him! A man with messy black hair and glasses, a woman with bright green eyes and red hair, yes, those were his parents! "Mum?" he asked. The Woman nodded. "Dad?" The man nodded also. His father put a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, and he was alone in the room. His gaze went back to the mirror; his parents were still there.  
  
"Ron!" Harry cried running into the common room. But he was not there; Lene was beginning to walk up the stairs. "Harry? Ron went to bed," she said yawning. "You're just as good! Come here I want to show you something!" he said excitedly.   
  
They went back into the room. "Look! Isn't it cool?!" Harry asked. Lene looked over the large mirror in awe. "My parents are in there!" he said. Lene gave him a worried glance, one of those "Are you sure you're alright?" "Look for yourself!" Harry said and pushed her forward. Lene looked at the mirror, the haze upon it lifted. "Arum Framura Tahailen Protecto!" a bright green blast exploded from the mirror. Lene staggered back. "What? Did you see them?" Harry asked walking up toward the mirror. "What's that?" Lene asked as two figures came from the mist. Harry kept quiet as his parents came forth. "Harry?" Lene asked. "I'm going to show Ron in the morning."  
  
E/N-That's it, yeah a record of like a month! Woo hoo! School's a drag! Whaaa, I have no school today, too much snow, I love winter ;P.  
  
*-Dark arts Master-* 


End file.
